faunas_heroes_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Kai Yamashiro
'''Kai Yamashiro '''is a Ninja from San Diego, and a 2nd Generation-member of the Adventurer/Explorer-Guild, the Green Hunters. Appearence Kai has got olive-green hair, silver horns and a very light-colored skin with small stripes on it. He usually wears a black/golden eastern attire, with similar-colored gauntlet connecting to dark-blue gloves, a navyblue pair of trousers and black/silver boots. In contrast to this coloring, he wears a blue/green scarf. Personality He is known to be energetic, but well-mannered, mostly acting cold and nice towards others, even at young age. He has a lot of trust into his physical capabilities, always trying to enhance those. He has also shown to have great interest in prehistoric animals, such as Dinosaurs and saber-toothed tigers, opening up more when this topic is brought up. History Starting at the age of 4, Kai was willingly trained in the fighting skills of his father, including ninjutsu. While he was trained in martial-arts by his father, his mother trained him with weaponry, like the ninjatou, the bow, throwing blades like shurikens and throwing knives. Although his parents didn't want him to train that much, he tested and improved his skills during his freetime, which worried both of them a bit. When he came to the Zamorano Elementary School, he was slightly distracted and only trained occasionally, either with his parents or in a fight club. At the Age of 7, his father joined a Guild called the Green-Hunters, which he often visited in the barracks, sometimes helping them and befriending their youngest member, Baylee. During the Battle of San Diego, he helped his father to fend of a group of Zombies which wanted control over the City, where he fought their leader, Lucky Miles, managing to end his life by breaking him the nape by clamping his legs around it. Some years later, he joined the Green Hunters, operating as infiltrator and spy. Abilities As a Hybrid between Oni and Elf, he is built as a perfect parcour runner, being able to jump several decameters and running faster then a olympic sprinter. He additionally got supernatural-abilities of his two lineage races, being ultra-sensitive hearing, eyesight for dark magic-traces and modifying his weapons with plant-life. Equipment He is equipped with several weapons, including a ninjatou, a bow with normal and bomb-arrows, spear-kunais, shurikens and claw-weapons. Trivia * His element is moon light * His favorite world is Terra Shinobi * His favorite food is spagetti with meatballs * His favorite color is green, but his team-color is white * His favorite beverage is apple spritzer * He is allergic to pine apple * His favorite animals are the Leopard, the Apatosaurus and the Smilodon * His favorite show is Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * His favorite movie is Toy Story * His favorite video game is The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild * His favorite ice cream flavour is peach * His favorite sports are Kendo and Baseball * His favorite song is Pteragold Iza! * His favorite instrument is the flute * His dream destination is the Kakin Kingdom * His heavenly virtue is patience * His deadly sin is envy * His role model is Naruto Uzumaki * He is Atheist * He normally sleeps from 22 to 2 o'clock (4 hours) Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Male Category:Lawful Good Category:2010.A.D. Births Category:Green Hunters